The Guarding of narnia
by aireagle92
Summary: Sam knew she was different that what the true king of Narina has said. I know the the summary is small but read this please PXOC it the first movie.
1. Chapter 1

Oc's info

Name: Samantha Ress

Physical Look : Long dark brown hair with bluish grey eyes with golden circle around her pupils she tall and lean she mainly wear jeans and a black t shirt with a long and warm jacket with black high tops during the winter and during the summer she wear baggy brown shorts and a green t shirt and black high tops.

Past: Was born on Halloween 31 she had a mom and Dad but around four her mother die that night As Samantha cry herself to sleep was the first time she talk to Alsan.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclamer: I don't own any Narnia people or places that is C.S. Lewis and Disney rights not mine but I do own my oc's. **_

_**Ch.1 **_

I was running like normal from the bullies, I was nickname the weird kid. My dark brown hair was flying behind me I was tall and lean my bluish grey eyes with golden circle around my pupils was looking ahead me. I was wearing jeans with black all stars, a black linkin park band t-shirt with my black jacket.

"You're so dead went I get my hands on you!" The lead bully cried.

"Keep telling yourself that!" I called and a blast more speed as I took off into the woods.

The woods is one of the safe place to get home, the bullies would still after me I kept running I wasn't looking where I was going and trip over a root and landed face first. I could hear the bullies getting closer. I heard a loud roar, my hands cover my ears after the roar dead way I look up to come face to face with a full grown male lion. "Holy Mother!" I yelled.

"It's all right little guardian." the lion said.

"What," I said. "Did you just talk?"

"Yes I did little one," the lion said. "My name is Aslan."

"Great I hit my head too hard and now I'm talking to a talking Lion." I said rolling my eyes.

"Stop that Samantha!" He yelled/growled.

I shut up that once no one call me by my full name it's always Sam or Sammy but never and I mean never Samantha.

"Come on up we go." Aslan said using his furry head to help me up.

"So how do you know my name?" I asked dusting myself off.

"I know all about you Samantha," Aslan said. "You're the guardian of Narnia."

"What Narnia?" I asked as I walk with him.

"Narnia is a land I created and you will help to save it." Aslan said.

"Why me," I asked. "There are thousands that are better than me"

"You're the one that is destined for Narnia," Aslan said. "Like you're Mother before you."

"What??" I question.

"You understand went your older." Aslan said.

That was the first time I meet Aslan, for about two years. I was now seventeen and running like normal again with a huge bully following me and getting closer.

"Just a little more." I thought turning into the woods.

"You not getting away this time freak!" The main bully yelled.

I kept running turning down a trail, the bully kept following I saw an arch in branches. I ran through them and feel magic and a bright light, I put my arm over my eyes to block. I first realize that I wasn't in my normal woods by the smell and it's was freezing cold here, I slowly pulled my arm down only to see a frozen forest all around me.

"The Witch's work." I said as I started feeling a tree.

"I wouldn't do that Daughter of Eve." I heard a female voice. I turned to find a white, female wolf with one blue eye and a grey eye.

"Who are you?"I asked.

"My Name is Luna, the King sent me." She replied "Come on then."

"Prove it! What is the King's name?" I questioned

"His name is Aslan," Luna finally said. "He is also known as the Great Lion."

"Fine, let's go" I said back.

"Follow me." Luna said, leading the way through the forest to a cave.

It had a large door that covered the entrance of the cave. Inside of the cave, it was furnished. In the center of the room was a fireplace with a roaring fire. And there was a large grey couch and a large pillow with a black, blue, and purple blanket. "I know doesn't look like a lot, but it works for Me." she said.

"It's fine Luna," I said back sitting down on the couch. "Is it all right to pet you?"

"Yes. Please." She said back rubbing her head against my right leg. Luna lay on her bed next to the fire. "It feels good to have a friend."

"Why's that," I asked.

"After the Witch took over, my kind became her helper. My father, Maugrim is the leader of her secret police but not me." Luna said.

"Oh, Luna I'm sorry." I said.

"It is all right guardian," Luna said "So, I became a lone wolf. Then Aslan found me and sent me to find you and the four other children with the Beavers. Then we are going to get you five to Aslan."

"Sam." I said.

"What?" Luna asked

"My name is Sam, Luna." I said.

"Now, Sam the Guardian you need your rest," Luna said. "We have a long day ahead of us."

"Fine." I said back allowing my eyelids to covered my eyes.

_**I'm rewriting this story and that all for now tell me what you think. **_


End file.
